A Changed Identity
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Riley Seville... Riley Seville... who is she? One day, Alia googles the name and finds out that Riley was the granddaughter of chipmunk popstars! Little does Alia know that she was in fact in a coma before she was even born... and that her sister Mandie was a grandmother before she was even born. AWKWARD!
1. The Nightmare and The Song Tweaking

Chapter 1

_Riley Seville… Riley Seville_

"Ah!" I yelped. I had been having the same nightmare all my life. What I was confused about, was who WAS Riley Seville? I'm sixteen years old now and I haven't figured it out.

Starting a story is never easy, especially when you are currently experiencing it.

My name is Alia Stone, Daughter of Kimberly and Alan Stone. Sister of Amanda Stone, but she goes by Mandie. We are twins, but she's taller and 5 minutes older than me. I am short and VERY light. Even for a chipmunk. Me and Mandie LOVE to sing. We love all the same songs. Somebody that I used to Know by Gotye, Pumped up Kicks by Foster the people, and Adele songs and Selena Gomez and-

Sorry, I could go on forever. Let me also mention when I start talking I REALLY start talking…

Mandie walked in. "Sis, we have to practice for the sing off. Remember, we are gonna tweak that Gotye song so it fits so we don't sound like… you know what. She smirked.

"Right, but all credits will still go to them." I said, not wanting to offend Gotye/Kimbra (**3)**

"Now and then I think of when we were together…." I said slowly. "That seems all right."

Mandie nodded.

"What about…."-

Ok hows about we skip this little scenario. You will hear the tweaked version later on. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would we?

~nighttime

"HEY LUCY I'M HOME!" dad called as he locked the door behind him.

"HEY LUCY, YOU HOME?" he said, utterly confused. We would always respond from our bedrooms. "Hello Desi!" Tonight it sounded like no one WAS home. Mother was in the family room getting a head start on her winter scarf-knitting, I was dozing off on my bed, Mandie was watching tv in another room and Reighlin my older sister was making mac and cheese in the kitchen, with red peppers mixed in. Reigh made almost EVERYTHING with red peppers. She even stuffed peppers with red peppers.

"I'm in here, Daddy," Reigh said. Just because I was 2 floors up doesn't mean I couldn't hear everything they said.

Then mother revealed her location, followed by Mandie.

Which only left me.

But I didn't say a word. I was supposed to be asleep. I had told mom I was going to hit the sack early. So she thought I was asleep.

"Ali? Come out come out wherever you are!"

I usually would. I would run out and let him spin me in his arms. But I was getting too big for that.

We were all nervous about revealing where we were because we all knew what was going to happen within the next day or so.

My father was going on an undercover mission.

My dad was the only chipmunk in his workplace, so he and 2 others are going to travel all the way to China. Then when they found what they needed, (a chip the Chinese stole that held secret documents) they were going to release my dad so he can get the chip, which I heard is somewhere only he can reach. Then he was supposedly going to "return safely" as his boss said.

But you can never be too sure.

SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT! SO GLAD TO GET THE STORY OUT!

**NAME**

**AGE **

**HEIGHT**

**FAVE COLOR**

**OUTFIIT STYLES**

**DO THEY SING?**

**STYLE OF SONGS (NORMALLY)**

**BFF**

**PERSON/ CHIPMUNK**

**ANY OTHER IMPORTANCE?**

**Secretismine4ever **


	2. Departure and Internet browsers

**As I have hinted to Auniqua101, and if you've been to my profile…. I WILL be having my first ever story contest. For full details visit my profile! Now this will be an extra short chapter, much like the first…**

Chapter 2

Now, I have many good friends, but that's only in my opinion. Some say you need to have friends that are always by your side. Sure, that'd be great if some school jock was picking on you, but read that very closely again. THEY ARE ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE. Key word. Always.

My friends aren't like that. Most people would consider me and my friends "Besties" but I don't use that word. If you classify someone as your best friend, that automatically excludes everyone else.

Anyways, moving on: Mandie and I have a good friend. She's two years older than us. Her name is Jane. Jane Fox. Janie for short.. Now, it may sound like she's actually a fox. But no, shes a chipmunk, just like me.

"LIGHTS OUT!" dad said. I broke out of my daze. I turned the lights out and realized that those two words would be some of the last words he spoke other than goodbye, I love you, I'll be back soon.

Yeah right. A bullet is about the same size as a chipmunk, maybe bigger. There's no way he'll live through it if he does in fact, get shot.

NO….! I didn't say he was gonna get shot. Nor did I say I WANTED him to get shot.

I pulled my covers up to my chin.

And drifted off…

_I'm your mom and aunts friend. My names James, but please, call me Jay."_

"_Jay, you tried that already, when we first met, remember?" Brianna said with slight stress in her voice. _

"_Jay doesn't know who your father is…." Alexis said to me. "None of us do, except for her, and she won't tell us.  
"MOM! Whats wrong with you? Your too scared that you don't want anyone to know who my father is? MY father! I don't even know who he is! I don't think you know who I am! I'm a sixth grader! Your too scared to tell your OWN DAUGHTER WHO HER FREAKIN FATHER IS! YOU'RE A FREAK! I BET YOU KNOW, JAY! I BET YOU ARE! ITS YOU! YOUR SUGARCOATING IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

AHHHHHHHHHH! (in more of a shriek.)

"What WAS that?" I wondered aloud.

I heard feet coming down the hall. Great. I woke someone.

The door creaked open.

"Alia, are you ok? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" mom said.

"Alia? That was a pretty loud shriek. What happened?" dad said, with a look of both concern and exhaustion.

"Oh! Im so sorry! Please go back to bed, dad, your leaving tomorrow.

More feet came down the hall.

Mandie walked in.

"Hey sis, whats wrong? Another nightmare?"

"Amanda, go to bed." Mom told her.

"Fine, geez."

My phone rumbled.

'HEY GURL, WAZZUP! I know its like, 2:30 AM, but im bored'

~Janie

"You sure your all right?"

"Positive." I told them.

"Ok then, goodnight."

"'night."

The door shut behind them.

I picked up my cell.

'Nothing, just had a nightmare, woke up on my own, so don't worry, you didn't wake me.'

-Lili

(Janie and only Janie can call me Lili.)

About two seconds later, my phone rumbled again.

'Really? Is it cuz your dad's leaving tomorrow?'

~Janie

'No, it was another one of those Riley Seville things…'

-Lili

'Maybe u should research her? Im sure you'll find sumthin.'

~Janie

'K, I'll try, gtg, night!'

-Lili

I rolled to the opposite side of my bed, and fell asleep.

My door opened with a thud.

I woke up with a start.

Standing there, was my father, entirely out of breath.

I threw my covers off of me, and ran up to hug him.

"I love you…" I said, muffled, as I was speaking into his strange undercover gear.

"I love you too, "Lucy…" " he said with a weak laugh.

"Bye…." I said, holding back my tears.

"…." He said nothing, but shut the door behind him.

And the front door scraped against the wood,

And he left.

And I was in the same place, wondering why he never said goodbye.

I opened up my internet browser.

Who is Riley Seville?

_**Did you mean: **__**Who is Alvin Seville?**_

Could they be related? Probably. So I clicked it anyway.

My door opened, AGAIN with a thud.

Mandie was standing there, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Lia…. I just had a dream. It was repeating the same name over and over again…"

The name was Brittany Seville.


	3. Old Family Reunion and the Memories

Chapter 3

Is it possible to be reborn? Mandie and I typed in.

_Yes, it is possible to be reborn, though it is a rare occasion. If you think you were reborn, we can answer right away. _

_Have you been dreaming and hearing the same name repeated over and over again? If so, then you have once lived already. Some names start coming at you early in life, though some take longer and will come around your teen years._

We left that webpage immediately. We didn't need to know anymore.

We were reborn.

Ok…. Brittany Seville.

"_Brittany Seville, the deceased popstar chipmunk was married to also deceased Alvin, who was a popstar as well. Brittany had 2 sisters, who are still living today, named Jeanette and Elanor. Though Elanor is on life support at the moment._

_Alvin had 2 brothers, who were both married to Brittany's sisters. Alvin's brothers, Simon and Theodore, both passed of old age three years ago, while Alvin passed a long time before them, by causes that remain unknown._

_Alvin and Brittany had two daughters and one granddaughter. Their daughters names were Brianna and Alexis. Brianna died young due to stress, Alexis is still alive today._

_Their granddaughter died before both Brittany and Brianna, Riley Seville was put in a coma by her abusive father, who was arrested and hung._

_Now, how did we discover this? There were no witnesses, just one strange occurrence of a little sixth grader coming out of her body in a form of a ghost… Brianna had said, then being told by her daughter what had happened and who had done it. The police believe her to of been insane, but Riley's father was a criminal, so they arrested him anyway."_

"I died…._ In a coma!"_

"I was…. _Your GRANDMA?!_

"_And you were a popstar?"_

"_AND I WAS MARRIED?"_

"Apparently so…"

I pulled up a live chat document.

**My sister and I have been having strange dreams. Mine kept repeating "Riley Seville" while my sisters keeps repeating "Brittany Seville" we googled the names and apparently Brittany was a chipmunk popstar who was married to Alvin Seville. It says he died too, so has anyone had these strange dreams? If you have, meet us at Parkville tomorrow afternoon. **

**Thanks so much!**

"There's got to be more people."

"we'll just have to wait and see."

The next morning

"K mom! We're going to Parkville! Be home for dinner!"

"Okay, sweeties!"

"Mandie! Lia! Wait!"

Reighlin was at our heels.

"I've been having those dreams too. "

"I'm Elanor Seville."

"WHAT? That's not possible! She's still alive! It said so in the article!"

We saw the "last updated" thing.

And it was not recent.

"So you've always been my sister! :D" Mandie said.

"All right, lets go…"

When we arrived at Parkville a whole group of people were already there.

A teenaged boy, probably the same age or a little bit older, walked right up to us. He had medium length blonde hair like the kind of hair you can flop. He had bright green eyes.

"Which one of you was Brittany?"

Mandie walked forward, slowly.

"me… she said weakly."

"WHY HELLO WIFE FROM A PAST LIFE!" he said. "I WAS ALVIN! :D"

…..

Everyone came forward and introduced themselves, or who they used to be.

"I'm Simon."

"I'm THEODORE!" (following this, Reigh blushed.)

"I'm Brianna. But Im Sophie now."

I staggered backward, then flew into her arms.

"Oh! Are you- were you- Riley?"

"YES!"

"That means I was your mom." Mandie said to Sophie.

More introductions….

"Im Jay. Jay Peterson. I used to be friends with Brianna."

"I'm Jeanette!" a younger girl said.

Suddenly an older woman came towards us, with some others(men)

They revealed themselves.

"I'm the still living Alexis Seville. Sophie looked up."

"My sister…" Sophie said.

"I'm Alex Seville." One of the men said."

"my brother…" Sophie mumbled.

"I'm Sam."

"Hmmm…. Theres one thing I noticed." I said.

"What?" everyone wondered.

"All of us have had singing background."

"So?"

"I don't know. Can all of you still sing?"

"uhhh…."

"well Mandie and I can, so throw us a song!"

"Pumped up Kicks by Foster the people?"

**(this is kind of symbolic. It's the last song they sang together in their past lives.)**

"Ok!"

"Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.  
He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.  
Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.  
In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you." Brittany/Amanda started. Both of us then sang.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet."

My turn to sing alone. "Daddy works a long day.  
He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late.  
And he's bringing me a surprise.  
'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.  
I've waited for a long time.  
Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,  
I reason with my cigarette,  
And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."

Together: "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet."

And I passed out.

"_How can I see you only one more day? I was raised by you! How can I just say goodbye like… that? _

_Brianna looked at Riley but looked away quickly. Looking at her watch, she told Riley it had just passed midnight. March 6__th__ had passed, and March 7__th__ had arrived. "If you can remember me, after you are reborn, come find me please." Brianna said, now transforming into her new identity, Sophie._

_She fell through the clouds but as she did she shrunk smaller and smaller into a pale pink bundle, her hair turning from a dark blonde to an ash black._

_I looked at my hair. Since it was artificial, it was slowly changing back. I looked around me, and I noticed I was the only Seville left. No one to see, no one to talk to. Then I heard a voice._

"_R-Riley?" _

"_NANA?" _

_Her time had come she had finally passed. The popstar sensation Brittany Seville has died!_

"_Riley! Your father, he was arrested. Sentenced to death. _

"_How did mom… how did mom die?" _

"_He killed her. The next door neighbors called the cops, and he was an arrested chipmunk._

"_How did you die?" _

"_No one lives forever, Riley."_

_I saw her shiny birth necklace around her neck. "Amanda Stone, born April 5__th__, 2014…."_

"_We're…."_

"_TWINS!" _

"Ah!" a bucket of pond water was splashed in my face.

"Sis, you ok?"

"I..I'm fine." I shook off the creepy dream.

**AN:OOOOKKKKK! Ahhh! Im creeped out! Ok, my leg is in a wrap. I hurt it in dance class. So my goal was to finish this chapter! But the contest is starting up reaaaalllly soon! So please join now! I need a PM from you if you are interested by October 1****st****! after that, the contest is under way! And if no one signs up, oh well. If one person signs up, they automatically win all the prizes, but the spoiler questions. You will only get ONE set of spoiler questions! Spread the word! Force your friends to enter! OR THEY WILL DIIIIIEEEE! :D ! IM JUST KIDDING! ^_^**

**Wish me luck! Dance team results are posted tomorrow (I auditioned) cross your fingers and toes! Actually, don't cross your toes. You might break them.**

**Anywho, **

**BYYYYEEEESSSSS!**


End file.
